


You can count on me

by MFox012



Series: Stories of the SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Disc War, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Gen, Possible betrayal, original lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFox012/pseuds/MFox012
Summary: “I have nothing to lose”, Dream replied, not turning around to face the man beside him. Instead, he leaned forward, putting more weight on his arms. “The Community House is gone. Spirit is gone. Sapnap and George are gone. I have nothing to lose, and they have everything to lose. These… Stupid discs. Tommy has Tubbo...”
Series: Stories of the SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You can count on me

**Author's Note:**

> Dream tells Sam his plan right before heading to battle for the discs one last time.

Dream sat on the staircase leading to the elevator. He was in his safe place, a hollowed-out mountain, walls and floor covered in blackstone, glowstone and bedrock. Two huge paintings of the discs hung on the wall before him, with the items themselves lying on the ground, secured in transparent cases. The male rested his elbows on legs, hunched forward with his head hung low between the shoulders. His white, round mask with a slightly faded, but still clearly visible smiley face on it rested against his hip, black strap with a silver buckle lying cold on the stone. His breath was steady and calm, mind quiet, despite the situation. In about ten hours he would leave his chamber to meet with Tommy and Tubbo. To finally put an end to this war that went on for way too long.

A whooshing sound of the Nether portal on the opposite wall brought Dream back to reality. He tilted his head up, looking towards a tall man walking out of the portal. Sam was one of the only people he trusted enough to give him the location of his chamber. That’s who stood before him, hands in the pockets of his navy jeans, a scabbard with a sword strapped to his waist, swinging gently by male’s long legs. Without a word, Sam walked towards Dream and sat next to him, leaning back a little.

“This is it”, Sam said, after a minute or two of silence. Dream let out a quiet sigh. “I believe you have a plan”. It was more of a statement than a question. Sam knew Dream always had a plan. He never walked into something like that unprepared. He thought about every possible scenario, every possible outcome, always ready for everything.

“I have nothing to lose”, Dream replied, not turning around to face the man beside him. Instead, he leaned forward, putting more weight on his arms. “The Community House is gone. Spirit is gone. Sapnap and George are gone. I have nothing to lose, and they have everything to lose. These… Stupid discs. Tommy has Tubbo...”

“I thought Sapnap and George-”

Dream let out a small chuckle.

“George left after Schlatt’s funeral, you know that”, the blonde said, throwing his arms forward and lifting his head a little. Sam immediately went silent, observing Dream’s reactions. “He just stood up and left one morning, never to be seen again. Fuck, I don’t even know if he’s alive”.

Sam could hear Dream’s tremble at that last sentence. He knew how close they were, how much one cared about the other. George was always the one who looked at things objectively. He saw Dream’s downward spiral, he witnessed it first-hand. Hence his unexplained disappearance. Schlatt was George’s safety quip, someone he could turn to for protection, back when Schlatt was in power. After his death, brit had no one. Nothing and no one keeping him in L’Manberg.

“Sapnap told me about Tommy’s offer.”, Dream continued. “Apparently Tommy found Mars, and gave it back to him… Asked to fight on their side in exchange.”

“Surely he didn’t agree”, Sam’s eyes went wide, impatient. Waiting for Dream to say that he didn’t, that he wouldn’t betray them. The growing silence between them was the response he didn’t want to receive.

“I’m going to talk to them. Bribe them. Threaten Tommy, anything.”, Dream changed the subject. He finally looked up at Sam. His green eyes were paler than usually, the typical emerald spark in them was long gone. His expression wasn’t as tanned anymore, grey bags under male’s eyes were the visible consequences of sleepless nights. “I need them gone, Sam. Worst come the worst, we’ll have our first prisoner and a dead body to get rid of in the morning.”

Cold shiver ran down Sam’s spine. He knew Dream needed Tommy alive. The boy meant too much, perhaps he was the only thing left that gave Dream’s life sense. Tubbo wasn’t as important. Sam knew Dream could easily erase Tubbo from the equation, he was there solely as leverage. As something to make sure Tommy obeys Dream’s orders. 

Dream stood up suddenly, with a slow but steady pace, he walked towards an ender chest. He opened it swiftly, letting the soft, blue light escape and illuminate his face. From the distance, Sam could see Dream’s hand shaking lightly, as the latter reached in and took out his netherite axe. It wasn’t the axe of preference, Sam knew that. Dream was ahead of everyone at all times, with his weapons and armour colour-coded, making sure he took the right set with him to the meeting. Single, black ribbon around the axe’s handle meant it was his weakest one. It wouldn’t hurt him to lose his black set, and if his prediction was correct, he would have to give it up. 

“Sam, you’re the only one I can trust now”, the blonde spoke, half turning towards Sam. The latter looked up at Dream, with confusion painting his face. “Punz is probably going to switch sides at the last minute. Tommy will find a way to get through to him, to win him over, if you want.” He swung the axe behind his head, resting it on his shoulders. He rested his wrists on the both sides of his head, intertwining them with the wooden handle. “I want you to play along. I want you to be one of them. They trust you, even though they know you worked with me in the prison. They also know how much the Community House meant to you. They’ll know that you would hate me if I blew it up.”

Sam laughed softly at the memory. He was the one who supplied Dream with enough TNT to blow the House to ash.

“I have to let Tommy win, no matter what it takes. He will try to kill me, and you have to let him. If it comes to this, I’ll tell them about Schlatt’s discovery.”. Sam wasn’t sure if Dream was still talking to him or just thinking out loud. Regardless, he continued to listen and take mental notes. “You have to be the one to walk me out to the prison. Just you, without raising suspicion.”

“The prison? You don’t mean-”

“Yeah”, Dream’s face lit up with a sad smile. He wasn’t particularly happy about this scenario, but it was his only option if things were to go south, which they definitely would. Dream would have to be escorted to the prison. His own prison, in his own land. 

Silence grew uncomfortably between the two. Sam stood up and walked toward Dream. The blonde lowered his axe, leaning it against his leg. 

“You can count on me, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there is my first short story from the Dream SMP! Keep an eye out on the series, I will definitely be uploading more of them in the future; they're so fun to write and theorise over :)


End file.
